WITCH
by Edwardand Bella34
Summary: What would the Cullen's do if there was one more person in their family that they did not know of? If she took their memory of her and kept it with her? Well she gets surprised and meets every one of them...again.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi this is my very first story and it might not be very good but if you have some sugestions that would be helpful thnx! :) Enjoy!!!

WITCH

Prologue

Have you ever felt like something in your life was missing? Like you were born without that one part? And then to find that one part, gives you all the happiness in the world. But I am not talking about a person with who I loved, my family that happened to disappear all of my adoptive and biological brothers and sisters, all 9, have disappeared. Most of them human except for one, who you will meet later in my story. My parents are Melody and Thomas. I look just like my father I also inherited his great power. He is the strongest one of us. That was before I came. My Mother is much less powerful than the weakest one of us out there even though there are only five of us left in existence. The rest were killed off by our rulers that have been killed by my father. There was only one thing that could not happen to what my father and I are; only stronger ones of us can kill the weaker ones me being the most powerful ever and forever can only be indestructible. We three are immortal. We are officially dammed this earth forever. But I believe something will happen to my parents and no one not even me, can save them.

My kind is the top of the food chain. The most powerful one of the supernatural's my mother being at the very bottom. What I am is the second closest thing to human that any supernatural could get. I still have to eat drink, and sleep. I am stronger and faster than my dad who was complete with his entire transformation over 400 years ago. he was 24 when he became fully of what we are. And once you are fully done with your total transformation you are twice as strong, fast, and all of your senses triple. But anyways.

There are only four types of supernaturals, we will eventually get to those points along the road but this is my story and how I met everyone I loved and cared about and found them. Again...

AN: Tell me what you think and review!!


	2. Carlisle1645

AN: Well this is the first chapter!! Enjoy!!

Carlisle1645

I was born in 1640, I was a twin he had been named Carlisle. We were nicknamed the angel twins. For we had almost white, blond hair so thick we could barely comb through it. Gorgeous aqua blue eyes, so deep you could swim in them. We were the stars of those years. Men always wanted me to be their wives, while for Carlisle the women wanted him to be their husband, even though we were 3 and they were 13 to 18.

I then decided to run away at the age of five. For Carlisle's own good. I was far too powerful to be around him. I was a child for god's sake and I had already killed someone. By accident of course, but it was then I knew what I had to do. I knew everything to allow me to stay safe and away from dangerous predators. I was about to leave but I had awoken someone in the house. I was about to go but I stayed frozen in my place. My brain urged me to leave, and go as fast as I could. But my hart said stay and wait to see who it was. It ended up being Carlisle. "Where are you going?" he asked in a worried tone. I then began to become nervous.

"Away from you." I replied continuing to look out the window where it was nearly dawn.

"Do you not like me?" he said sounding sad. I felt awful for thinking to leave; it made me fall to my knees just for what he just said. _But it must be done. You are too dangerous to be around him or your parents. _

I looked at him and went to him and hugged him and still doing so, I replied "Carlisle, it is not at all, like that. You know I could never leave you if I had a choice. But I have already murdered a nice, innocent lady. I am too dangerous to be around you." It broke my heart as I let go of him. And then I saw his face, he was sobbing, on the verge of bawling out. With each tear he shed was a knife cutting into my beating heart. I could not do this to him. He was my only brother, my best friend, the person I told everything to. My mind thought otherwise._ You have to. It is only to protect him! _

He then sniffed and he responded. "Fine then. Leave, and save our parents, but there is one thing you can never get away from. Me." And that was when he ran out of my room and went back to his. I stood there wondering what he was doing. I then I heard a glass breaking. I ran at my fastest speed which is 900 mph, and knocked the door down. Still surprised that my parents are still sleeping. I then saw Carlisle with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing??" I asked like what is he thinking.

"I told you. You can't get away from me." He replied smiling.

I smiled back. "I guess I should have figured this." And laughed a little. He then started laughing along and nodded.

"Well I guess you should have. What kind of witch are you? I thought you were psychic." He then made face that made me laugh so hard I started crying.

"Says the Human mortal. Come on! I need to leave now so if you are coming with me, give me your bags and find my broom." I told him in a whisper. He gave me his bags they were light as a feather for me but to him it was at least 120 lbs. I put them in my storage in my mind plus my bags. We were set to go, but we still needed to find my new broom that dad just got me. It was a Zip Line and the fastest broom around today. It can go 850 mph. my dad and I are the only ones who could ride it because anyone else that touches it, it turns into a regular broom, until I use a spell on it.

"Felicity, I found it!" I heard a voice apparently I was too caught up in thought that I did not hear Carlisle come up the stairs.

"Ok Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes I am"

"Hop on."

"Fine" He hoped on and we then went out the window and into the sky that was to be soon breaking dawn. Living in England does have its advantages. With many clouds no one can see us. I was only going 220mph so Carlisle did not fall off the back it was slow for me but incredibly fast for him for he is only able to run 10mph at a high sprint.

It was then when I saw it a huge castle in front of us it looked like it was built in the late 1500's. It was gothic styled and had many People surrounding it. Like they were guarding it, not just the castle itself but something in it.

I landed in the forest and ran until the edge of the wood with Carlisle on my back. I took him off and told him he could open his eyes then.

They were beautiful. Not as beautiful as witches but still beautiful. They looked like nothing could go past them. Well they were going to get a big shocker. I wanted to know where we were so I ran up to a person around the age of 13, 14, or 15 at the eldest. She was Blond and had blood shot eyes I cast a spell upon Carlisle that no one, not even me could touch him or hurt him unless I took the spell off. I could not figure out if they were but the red eyes gave a huge warning to me that they were not quite nice along that they were not human. I gave Carlisle to go into the woods and that I would need to disguise us both. I did so and I now have sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes. Carlisle looked the same. I then went up to her.

"Um, excuse me. Would you mind telling me where I am?"I tried to act like the five year old I am supposed to be even though I was mature for my age. She then looked down at me. She looked surprised that no one was with me obviously.

"Where are your parents little one?" She seemed nice enough.

"Thei...Thei...Their DEAD!!" I then broke out sobbing and bawling. It was then that they all were staring at me. I sent Carlisle that he looked like a three year old. I got the message that he got it. _But stay there!! They seem nice but I am not sure. _I sent. He did as he was told.

"Awe!! It's alright, it's alright. Shh! Alright you have to be quiet your attracting attention. And that's not good for us." As I began to pretended to gain control of myself. She continued to use comforting words to calm me down.

"I...I...I...I am sorry I did...did...did...did not mean to." I said in a whisper voice.

"Its fine it's just that we could not afford attention. Now let's start with the basics shall we? What's your name?" She asked so nicely now should I tell her my true name or should I make one up?

"My name is Matilda Turner." I decided that I would use a blacksmiths name.

"I like your name by the way. I am Jane Volturi, and to answer your first question you are in Volterra, Italy. And the castle behind me is the Volturi castle. Do you have any elder siblings you can live with?" She asked I sent a mental note to Carlisle to come out in a minute. I could tell he got it.

" Well as for a sibling I guess I have one," she looked quite relieved. "as for elder, not as much. Richard you can come out now!" I yelled at the woods I knew he heard it because then he came running up to me and hugging me and telling me to never to leave him alone again because it was scary.

"Richard, this is Jane Volturi. She was telling me where we were. We are in Volterra Italy! Mama and Papa never took us here! I am quite surprised though because it is so beautiful." I ended it there. Jane looked happy and worried at the same time.

"Well it seems you have a younger sibling so I guess you will have to stay with an adoptive par…"

"NO!" My brother and I said at the same time. I then continued the conversation. "We mean can't we stay with you? Where are your parents because maybe then we can stay with you and we can be sisters besides, you look only 13 you have to live with your parents" she cut me off by giving me a look I knew because that's what I felt like with Carlisle. The I am annoyed with this and we are too dangerous for them look.

"It's ok if you think we would be a burden and you are too dangerous which I know that your human and I am human right?" I looked hopeful and she then mumbled something like 'follow me'. So we did as we were told and we followed her down a hallway towards a gate it started to get a little chilly so a popped up two cloaks one for me and one for Carlisle. She popped the gates open then it got even colder good thing these are winter cloaks. I then saw a woman at the front desk she looked nothing like them she was beautiful for a human but nothing near how vampires or witches beautiful. She said a guy named Aro would like to see us now. Aro what a strange name for a person. Probably his parents liked old styled names. We then came up to two cherry wood doors they were extremely large. Then inside it looked of the throne room. In the room there are three people inside of it. They all looked like brothers. One had a smile on his face with dark black hair and a slight tone of olive in his white skin. The one next to him had white hair and had the same skin tone but he had a scowl on his face. Apparently he did not want us here. The third had a sad look like someone had just died.

"Welcome Matilda and Richard. I am Aro head leader at the Volturi. To my left is Marcus," the other one with the black hair "and to my right is Caius. We are pleased to have you here we hope that you can stay for a while please enjoy yourselves and have fun." He finished. I now figured out what they were. They were vampires and if they found out what I was, I would be used as a weapon against any other supernatural or they would show me out for being a danger to them I would then put Carlisle in a home with the Cullen's and disappear for the rest of his life with any memory with me and from the Volturi I would also take away their memory of me or Carlisle. This is where I need to keep Carlisle safe. And with my spell on him nothing can harm him and with me well nothing can harm me.

AN: Review!!


End file.
